Sesión de Drabbles
by Bonnie-No-uta
Summary: una Sesión de Drabbles sobre Okita x Hijikata .....yaoi...sutuaciones , cortas , picosas y raras o.o
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: Sesión de Drabbles—**

**Capitulo **: Eso es Okita ..

**Sesión : 1.0**

OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-OOO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-OOO-O--o-O-

**Disclaimer : **Si lo se todo me pertenece Muajajajaja

Okita X Hijikata

_**..Yaoi ...**_

_Pensamientos _

**Diálogos **

Narración

**OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-OOO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-OOO-**

_**Souji Okita **_,El capitán del primer escuadrón del shinsegumi ..

Un Akuma(1) disfrazado de ángel tan hermoso como la misma vida , un niño en un delgado tibio y enfermo cuerpo que lo consumía poco a poco .

_La fría brisa de diciembre ..._

_Los roces tan helados y blanco como la misma nieve_

_La sutileza de las voces dentro de mi tibio vació ..._

-**Vice-comandante !!!!! Traigo el te ...– **Grito Tetsu entrando a la habitación del sub.-comandante

**-!Cállate¡ aun es temprano **...– Hablo molesto Hijikata ...por el grito del paje ..

No menciono nada más , se acerco con temor a la mesa colocando una taza con te de jazmín . . . . El sub-comandante no parecía estar de humor o eso aparentaba ...Algo lo saco de sus pensamientos al mirar a ...

-**Hijikata-san...-**Llamo ...**-Eso es Okita ...?- **Pregunto Tetsu curioso al ver un pequeño bulto metido dentro del Futon de Hijikata cerca de este .

-**Tsk...– **Se escucho de parte de Hijikata ...

**-y esa no es su Yukat...– **Menciono el chico señalando una manta blanca tirada cerca del Futon

-**Ichimura!!!!!!- **Grito

**-Hai!!! - **Respondió el paje asustado de lo que viniera después

-**Continua con tu trabajo ...**

**-Hai!!- **

**OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-OOO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O**

(1) Akuma: Demonio

Jojo hola , soy nueva por esta sección ...espero les allá gustado . Tengo pensado hacer una serie de pequeños Drabbles de OkitaXHijikata ...espero les grade y espero su comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo: **Sesión de Drabbles

**Capitulo **: Armario

**Sesión : 1.1**

OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-OOO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-OOO-O--o-O-

**Disclaimer : **Si lo se todo me pertenece Muajajajaja , no la verdad nada ...tal vez un día de estos :Una soga ,una silla , papel , lápiz y una revolver para amenazar a Nanae Chrono –San , para que continué PMK .

Okita X Hijikata

_**..Yaoi ...**_

_Pensamientos _

**Diálogos **

Narración

**OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-OOO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-OOO-**

**-Hi ...**

**-Shhhhhh...silencio Souji ...**

Sus manos viajaban devorando la blanca y tibia piel del capitán del primer escuadrón de los temidos lobos de mibu , sus labios estaba tibios y hambrientos sedientos de la piel del otro .

Las manos del sub. –comandante se comenzaban a pedir permiso y adueñarse de las caderas de Soujiro . Los sentidos de este comenzaban a pederse en un mar de placer descuidándose del mundo exterior , era la habitación de Hijikata así que poco se acercaban al demonio

-**Souji...estas aquí **!!!- Se escucho a lo lejos la voz del capitán .

Muy dentro de su mundo escucho una voz conocida y dentro de aquella frase su nombre ...Sin pensarlo dos veces separo sus manos de el cuello de Hijikata y lo empujo dentro del armario cerrando este al momento ...

**-Oh! Souji estar aquí ... **

-**Ah! Kondou!!! OH buscaba a Hijikata-San .-**Dicho Souji se aventó sobre el comandante en una abrazo .-**Demo !! No esta ...!!**

**-hohoho!!Bueno ya que es así , ¿quieres ir a comprar unos dulces?**

**-Hai!!! Iré por Saizo **

**-...– **Solo se logro escuchar el sonido de los pasos alejándose ...El capitán giro de nuevo la mirada dentro de la habitación , corrigió su voz y susurro

**-Toshi ...Ya puedes salir del closet (1**)

**OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-OOO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O**

(1) : Es una palabra extranjera "Closet" , pero suena bien así ...jjojojoj

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios , pensé que nadie me dejaría uno , ya que la sección esta medio vacía y hace años , milenios y demás que nadie actualiza ... Bueno espero sus comentarios , dudas , ideas ... Si tienen alguna idea de algo...coméntenmela ...

Gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo: **Sesión de Drabbles

**Capitulo **: Proposición

**Sesión : 1.2**

OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-OOO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-OOO-O--o-O-

**Disclaimer : **Si lo se todo me pertenece Muajajajaja , no la verdad nada ...tal vez un día de estos :Una soga ,una silla , papel , lápiz y una revolver para amenazar a Nanae Chrono –San , para que continué PMK .

Okita X Hijikata

_**..Yaoi ...**_

_Pensamientos _

**Diálogos **

Narración

**OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-OOO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-OOO-**

**-Mou!!! Hijikata-san ...Aun estas molesto ...**? -Pregunto Souji con aire infantil ...

**-Tsk ...**Simplemente se quejo , mientras soltaba una bocanada de humo ...eso si que lo tranquilizaba

**-Sabes fue Curioso ..., hace días que lo había visto rondando –**Dijo Souji sentándose detrás de Hijikata y comenzando a dar un pequeño masaje en sus hombros ...

**-Déjalo ya ...Souji ...- **

**-Pero nunca imagine que fuera algo así , fue tan gracioso **...-Comento Okita dejando de hacer lo que hacia y recargándose en los hombros de Toshi ...– **Se acerco aun poco apenado y pregunto mi nombre ...**

**-...**

**-Después hizo una cara de asustado al verde !Pobre¡- **Dijo mientras hacia muecas imitando a Hijikata . -

-**Y la demás historia ya la sabes ...- **

**-Cállate Soujiro ...**

**-Mou !!!! No me digas que te molesto que pidiera mi mano ...– **Pregunto Curioso

**-No ... Lo peor fue que me confundió con tu padre ..!!!!- **Dijo en tono serio

... Y nadie menciono nada más del tema ...

**OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-OOO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-OOO-**

Gracias por leer

Espero les aya gustado este cap ...se me ocurrió al ver que Souji en verdad parece mujer (TTTTOTTTT no importa aun asi te amo Souji...)

Saben hoy se cumplen muchos años de la muerte de Okita Souji ...TTOTT , descanse en paz el hombre verdadero .

Ja ne

Comentarios y demás , puchenle "Go"

Aquí abajito

v


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo: **Sesión de Drabbles

**Capitulo **: adopción

**Sesión : 1.3**

OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-OOO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-OOO-O--o-O-

**Disclaimer : **Si lo se todo me pertenece Muajajajaja , no la verdad nada ...tal vez un día de estos :Una soga ,una silla , papel , lápiz y una revolver para amenazar a Nanae Chrono –San , para que continué PMK .

Okita X Hijikata

_**..Yaoi ...**_

_Pensamientos _

**Diálogos **

Narración

**Algo extrañooooooo-----**

**XD**

**OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-OOO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-OOO**

_Imaginación de Tetsu _

-**Jejeje No seria genial Hijikata-san ...- **

Escucho Tetsunosuke Ichimura mientras entraba a la habitación del sub-comandante , que se encontraba acompañado del temible capitán del primer escuadrón Souji Okita .

**-Okita-san ...!!!**-Saludo el pelirroja dejando una tasa de té en la mesilla de la cual a Hijikata estaba cerca.

**-Ho! Tetsu-kun escucha ...!! **

**-he?**

**-Le comentaba a Hijikata-san que seria una buena idea adoptarte ...Yo seria tu madre y Hijikata-san tu padre **...- Comento Okita mostrando una gran sonrrisa a la cual Tetsu temió ...

-**Eto !!!...Dem...o O..kit..a-sa...n ... si tu fueras la madre **_**...---**__Una encantadora risa susurraba junto con el viento ...su cuerpo delgado con una piel , blanca como la nieve ... un hermoso kimono color azul marino cubría su cuerpo , el Obi (1) permanecía de un color más suave que la bata del kimono. Su cabello : su cabello estaba no del todo recogido , solo algunas parte por un hermoso pasador que en la punta tenia tres pequeñas mariposas rojas ...lo de mas permanecía suelto, haciendo que el viento jugara con aquello mechones libres ._

_Una chalina iba de brazo ..color blanco ..y por ultimo con un pequeño cerdito en sus brazos ... .O.o (Valla imaginación juju XD )_

-**Y Hijikata...mi padre **--_Hijikata simplemente llevaba fumando su pipa , sus misma ropas y una espada de bambú en su mano ..."Tetsunosuke..."- _

_**-**_**!!!!VALE¡¡¡- **Sonrío Tetsu apuntando con su dedo pulgar hacia arriba y gritando emocionado ...- **Oki...quiero decir Okasa ...le preguntare a Susumu que color te va más a ti ...!!!(**refiriéndose al Kimono)-Chillo Tetsunosuke saliendo apurado de la habitación ...

**-Y bien Hijikata -san ... comencemos a hablar de los hermanitos de Tetsu-kun ...**

**OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-OOO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-O--o-O-OOo-OO-OOO**

**Holaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!**

**O gomen gomen por tardarme en actualizar ..ya tenia el cap desde hace unas semanitas , pero siempre se me olvidaba .,.subirlo ..jojoj.. bueno gracias por los Reviewssssssss muchas gracias ... **

**prometo actualizar ya más seguido , por hay debo uno de Kuchisaburo ... jojo o.o **

(1) ..Obi parte media del Kimono ... es la parte de la cintura .


End file.
